The performance characteristics of a semiconductor device may be affected by the composition of a contact to a semiconductor layer in the semiconductor device. For example, the contact materials may be relatively poor conductors, thus limiting current flow via the contact. Accordingly, the selection of materials for the contact to the semiconductor layer may impact the performance characteristics of the semiconductor device.